Gap junctions are cell membrane structures which facilitate direct cell—cell communication. A gap junction channel is formed of two hemichannels (connexons), each composed of six connexin subunits. These connexins are a family of proteins, commonly named according to their molecular weight or classified on a phylogenetic basis ie. into an α class and a β class.
An ability to control connexin expression (and in particular to down-regulate it) would therefore provide an opportunity to modulate cell—cell communication within a patient for therapeutic and/or remedial purposes. However, as a number of connexin proteins are expressed widely throughout the body, a general downregulatory effect is undesirable in inducing a therapeutic effect at a specific site.
Anti-sense oligodeoxynucleotides (ODN's) have considerable potential as agents for the manipulation of specific gene expression (reviewed: Stein et al., 1992; Wagner 1994). However, there remain difficulties which need to be overcome. These include the short half life of such ODN's (unmodified phosphodiester oligomers typically have an intracellular half life of only 20 minutes owing to intracellular nuclease degradation (Wagner 1994)) and their delivery consistently and reliably to target tissues.
It was with the intent of at least partially overcoming these difficulties that the applicants devised the present invention.